


awakening

by RadientKatniss2013



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadientKatniss2013/pseuds/RadientKatniss2013
Summary: Katniss is taken back to thirteen...





	

I wake up in a prison cell. It’s cold and dark, a faint light tries to make its way into my cell. Now I’ve been here for almost five months. I was at home in twelve when I was taken.  
President Alma coin runs Panem now

. Oh and incase you were wondering yes she did survive the wound my arrow inflicted on her the day of snows execution. It was all an act for the end of the war. A magnificent propo in and of itself. It was all plutarches heavenbees idea, but once again I was in the dark like always. 

Anyway once she was well again she was able to continue her presidency. She’s a better leader then Paylor ever was. When I was first brought back to thirteen she was there at the hovercraft hanger I saw her briefly she winked at me and smiled “she's gonna have some fun with you later” a man says smirking 

I hear footsteps and immediately cower in the corner thinking I’m about to be beaten. The door opens and there in the doorway stands Alma Marie Coin. 

“Well Well Well look what we have here, The Mockingjay herself Katniss Everdeen” Coin says smiling kneeling down and caressing my face which I find oddly soothing.   
“Hello Madame President Coin” I say respectively  
“Please my friend call me Alma” She says smiling  
“Alright Alma” I smile then shivering a little bit.   
“Why don’t you join me for dinner Katniss” Alma says as she wraps her military jacket around me. I nod and lay my head on her shoulder letting my guard down completely. Alma leads me to the elevator we go slowly.  
“Madame President, she is not allowed upstairs she as traitor” a voice says which makes us both turn to see this person. I don’t recognize him we both ignore him. The elevator door and Alma helps me walk on. I clutch the railing as Alma presses the penthouse floor button with her free hand. We start to move upward. My legs begin to buckle for not being able to stand for the last five years. Alma catches me in her arms which are warm and soothing.  
“Whoa there Beautiful” she says as my legs gives out.   
“Why are you being so nice to me Madame President” I ask as she begins to massage my shoulders which feel amazing.  
“I’ve always had feeling for you Kat” she says as she the elevator door opens on the penthouse floor. “I had to keep them hidden so they wouldn’t interfere with the war effort. “She says taking my hands and leading me inside the penthouse.   
“Come on let’s get you into a bath and then we will have dinner which will be out in about fifteen minutes.” Alma says as she kisses my neck.   
“Sounds perfect lead the way, Alma just don’t leave me alone” I say clinging to her which makes alma smiles and rubs my back and I relax even more.   
“Come on my beautiful Mockingjay” she whispers leading me into the bathroom where a shower is already running awaits. I begin to undress little moans of pain escape my lips because my body is so sore. Alma helps me out of my clothes. I look at her and she necked too.  
“Come my beautiful Mockingjay” Alma says and I am put under her spell as I join her my guard is down completely I am so relaxed. “Let me do your beautiful long black hair” she smiling and I nod turning my back to her. The next thing I know Alma is massaging shampoo into my stringy oily hair I gasp at the touch. I moan in pleasure closing my eyes as she keeps doing it. Alma comes up behind me pulls me close and kisses me on the neck.  
“You are so beautiful and you are mine forever and I am never letting you go” she whispers.  
I am so relaxed that I kiss the women on the lips fully. Alma smiles as she starts to rinse out my hair.  
“I’ve never felt this way before alma I say as her conditioner covered hand works on my scalp. “Oh god that feels great” I say moaning in pleasure.  
“I’m glad it does my Mockingjay” she smiles as she places three in my clit and she starts to massage my entrance which I gasp at loving the feeling of her inside me my back bucks as she continues I moan in pleasure.  
“oh alma don’t stop” is all I can say I don’t even remember alma washing out my hair that’s how relax I am. I don’t even hear Alma who is talking to the guards.  
“Yes ma’am” they say leaving as the love of my life washing my body with soap then washing me off and turning off the water.  
“Come on my baby Mockingjay, dinner awaits but first lets go get comfortable” Alma says taking my hand. “But first I need to give you something that will make you mine forever” she whispers softly as I nod on the verge of sleep that’s how tired I am. I feel a faint pinch as something is injected into my arm.   
“Alright then let’s go have some fun” Alma says pulling me into her arms where she wraps a fluffy warm towel around my body, my wings dangle limply as Alma leads me away to my new room.

“I think you'll be very happy here my dear” alma says as she opens the door my room. Alma says as she opens the door to my room. I look around and gasp the room is a forest literally. A big bed waits for me with green sheets silk by the looks of it. Alma smiles and leads me in to the room, she sits me down at the vanity where the mirror is surround by twigs and wood.

"Now stay here stay here while I get dressed I'll be right back my darling" Alma says kissing my cheek making me shiver partly due to I'm still damp from the most wonderful shower in the world and due to Alma who makes me feel things I've never felt with Peeta or Gale. Alma comes back wearing a black kimono and slippers. I smile shyly up at her she smiles back.

"alright Katniss arms up” she whispers and because my guard is down I comply as she slips a dark green kimono on my body and it makes me shiver because the fabric is a slippery material that feels amazing on my skin.”Closes your eyes my dear” alma says in a whisper in my ear and I do as im told as there’s a knock on the door making alma look over at the door as my head finds her side feeling sleepy but so awake. Whatever was put into me is clearly working and taking over my body. 

”Madame president dinner is ready” a guard says sticking his head in to my room. “Alright thank you Armando” Alma says looking back at me placing her hands on my shoulder which prompts me to look up at her blindly as my eyes are still closed. “I love you alma” I whisper as my stomach rumbles. I feel almas hand go under my arms and she whispers “Up we go beautiful” in my ear as I stand up I yelp its cold, “Armando please help me put her slippers on her feet” Alma whispers and I feel my feet get encased in soft slippers. “There you go miss “ Armando says and I nod in thanks eyes still closed. “Thank you” I murmur as I feel someone pull me up and steady on the ground.

My thoughts are wiped away from my mind. Something is fastened around my middle. “Just a little precaution beautiful” Alma says nuzzling me wrapping her arms around me. “I trust you completely Alma” I whisper as memories are faded from my mind. The harness pulls on me as she pulls me forward, I follow like a good girl Alma wants me to be

I hear whispering gasps and murmurs. Transform beautiful Alma whispers into my ear and I do so. My mockingjay wings come out and I try to take flight but the harness keeps me on the ground unable to fly I look my Alma sadly with sad eyes. “What did you do to me” I chirp to her, she looks at me stroking my feathers

“I made it so you'll transform anytime I say and don't worry it's not permanent look she says snapping her fingers and I turn human again. I turn to leave and go back to my room, when all of a sudden I feel Alma stick her fingers into my inner folds making me gasp. Oh Alma I say breathlessly she leads me to the the table where our dinner awaits.


End file.
